This invention relates to a separator. In one aspect, this invention relates to a separator for removing impurities from a gas stream.
Moisture is difficult to remove from natural gas streams. The separation of moisture from natural gas streams is desirable to improve the efficiency of the gas as a fuel and to prevent breakdowns in the gas transportation system. Breakdowns can occur as a result of the accumulation of moisture in parts of the system, corrosion catalyzed by moisture, and freeze ups.
Devices to filter moisture and other materials from gas streams are known. However, existing devices employ a pair of pressure vessels and are expensive to fabricate and transport. A compact and inexpensive gas filtering device which is easy to assemble would be very desirable.